yumekuimerryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hina Furumachi
Hina Furumachi is a young girl who is a friend and schoolmate with Minato Kisaragi. She was the vessel of "Chain" Noir until Merry Nightmare saved her. Appearance She is a young girl with short black hair. She often wears a hat to cover her head. One of her outfits is a striped shirt with overalls and a hat. History Sometime between when Pharos Hercules came to reality by taking Takateru Akiyanagi as his vessel and before Engi killed her first Dream Demon since coming to reality, Hina became the vessel of "Chain" Noir. Then, sometime after Ichima was prevented from taking Minato as a vessel by Merry and before Merry removed "Chain" Noir from Hina, Hina became friends with Minato. Plot Being a vessel She first appears trying to look into the top shelf of a toy store's display window by jumping up and down since she was short.REM 18 p.7 One of the two young women passing by picked her up to help her see. After she puts her down Hina thanked her and as she runs off she tell them that she is a girl. As she takes a crosswalk to the other side of the street, she runs past a Landsborough controlled Ken Midou.REM 18 p.9 "Chain" Noir takes control of her, suppressing her consciousness so she can assist Hercules. Some days later Hina was playing with Minato in a park when they encounter Merry.REM 22 p.28 They played catch with her but Hina keeps complaining to Merry that she throws the ball too high.REM 23 p.2 When Merry threw the ball next, it almost went out of the park but Ken, who was controlled by Landsborough, caught the ball and pass it to Hina.REM 23 p.3 Hina then continues playing catch and shows Merry how she should throw it. Merry complains that the ball isn't normal but Hina retorts that it's her clothes that aren't normal.REM 23 p.4 When Landsborough recognized Merry, he tells Noir to wake-up and Noir takes over Hina's body.REM 23 p.6 When "Chain" Noir drags everyone into her Daydream,REM 23 p.9 Hina is unconscious and tied to a wooden horse by chains.REM 23 p.10REM 23 p.11 After Merry returned both Noir and Landsborough to the Dream World, Hina and Ken's consciousness awoke.REM 26 p.24REM 26 p.29 Back in reality, Hina became cautious of Ken and asked if he was a pedophile. Ken was also confused since his last memory was that he was at a donut shop, got concerned and wanted to check in with Kaoru Takeuchi but got surprised at how much time had passed. Hina then played with Minato, Merry and Yumeji Fujiwara.REM 26 p.31 Later Hina was by Ken and Kaoru after they had a fist fight.REM 27 p.1 Dream Demons begin to breach reality Some days later Hina and Minato were playing video games next to Ken as the latter was studying English. When Hina leaned on him he tells her to get off and she tells him no, both in broken English. Ken then asked if they would play somewhere else but Hina tells him that it is his fault that he is sitting where they were planning on playing at. Ken tells her she is full of it and asked if they should be heading home now.REM 77 p.25 Hina then asked Ken if he has a girlfriend which surprised him and got Minato curious. Ken just says no comment in English. Hina laughs at Ken and pointed out that he doesn't have one which Ken retorted that he is a busy guy.REM 77 p.26 Hina then asked Ken if he is going to America and when is he coming back but Ken tells her that he doesn't know. Hina then states that if he doesn't have a girlfriend when he gets back, she is willing to become his which surprised both Minato and Ken. Ken agrees by saying that it seems like Hina would be pretty by then which made Hina angrily embarrassed.REM 77 p.27 Hina takes back what she said and Ken just laughs it off by saying that she is still just a kid. Ken then points out across from them that there is a girl around Hina and Minato's age. Hina and Minato notice the girl's outfit makes her look like a doll.REM 77 p.28 Abilities She is a normal human girl... or at least was. Because she was a vessel for a Dream Demon, once they began to manifest in reality without vessels, she is able to see and feel Dream Demons and what their powers manifest in the real world. Relationships Minato Kisaragi Minato is her friend and schoolmate. Ken Midou Hina formally met Ken around the time she met Merry. She was cautious of him at first but soon was familiar with him enough to call him "Ken nii-chan". Merry Nightmare A friend and unbeknownst to Hina, the one who freed her from "Chain" Noir. Yumeji Fujiwara A friend and unbeknownst to Hina, one of the people who help freed her from "Chain" Noir. References Category:Human Category:Female